


The Last Mission

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Changing Tides (AU/Everyone Lives) [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alabasta, Alabasta Arc, Alive Thatch (One Piece), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baroque Works, F/M, Family Reunions, Meeting the Straw Hats, Pregnancy, Reunions, Running from the Marines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Ace is off on a mission to Alabasta. Ann insists on accompanying him so she can go on one last mission before she has to settle down and wait for her child to be born.





	The Last Mission

“Please,” Ann begs.

“No.” Ace crosses his arms.

“Please, Ace.” He shakes his head. “Pops.” She turns to their father.

“It’s up to him.”

She turns back to her brother.

“No.”

“Please Ace. This is my last chance to go on a mission before I have to take months off because of the baby.”

“What if something happens?”

“Nothing will happen. On the off chance that something does, you'll be with me.”

“What’s your thought on this,” Ace asks Thatch.

Thatch shrugs. “Personally, I’d rather she stayed here. But, I know how she can get. She’ll nag me and sneak off by herself at the next island. If she goes with you, at least I know she is safe.”

Alright. Fine,” Ace sighs. “You can come.”

“Yes,” Ann cheers.

“Try to avoid any fights,” Whiskey interrupts. “Don't do anything too strenuous. Avoid using your powers and any possible damage to your stomach.”

“Why my powers?”

 

“Devil fruit put an extra strain on your body. With you being pregnant, they can make you weak and hinder the development of your baby.”

Ann’s hand moves quickly to her stomach. “Ok. Got it.”

The trip to Alabasta is calm and peaceful. A few complications arose when Ace burnt the rope tying his Striker to Ann’s boat but it was early solved with a stop to Drum Island. 

They got a new rope (a more fireproof one), left a message for Luffy, and were back on track.

“Remember, this is only a recon mission,” Ann remarks as they dock in Nanohana, a port town off the coast of Alabasta.

“I know. I know.” Ace tells her off. “Pops only wants us to figure out what is going on and let him know how it turns out. Let’s split up. See if we can gather any information and keep an eye out for Luffy.”

“By ‘keep an eye out for Luffy’ do you mean to say that he’s your primary objective?”

“So what if he is. Pops will understand.”

“I know,” Ann laughs. “I’ll meet you back here tonight?”

“Yeah. We’ll be on our own for lunch, then meet here and grab some dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Ann grins. “Later.” She waves and jogs off. Ace walks in the other direction.

Ann spends a few hours asking around. She starts by showing people her brother’s wanted poster. When that comes up negative, she asks what they think of the country’s situation. Most people clam up. They say they love living here and they love their king although, they do miss the rain. There are a few with strong opinions on the rebels. Those people say that they’re a bunch of upstart youngsters that are just looking for trouble. They warn Ann to stay away from the group.  
After a while, Ann finds herself near the Spice Bean Restaurant. “I guess I could go for some food.” A large crowd of people walks away from the restaurant. She stops a man. 

“Excuse me, sir, could you tell me what happened here?”

“Oh, sure. Some guy was talking to the owner when he face planted into his food. Everyone thought he was dead. Turns out he just fell asleep.”

“I see. Thank you.”

“No problem, Miss.”

Ann enters the building and immediately spots the culprit. She wanders over to the man at the bar. “Of course, you’d be the one to cause a commotion.”

“Eh. No big deal.” Ace shrugs. Ann snorts. “Want some?” He gestures to his plate.

“No thanks.”

“Oh say, mister.” Ace turns back to the man at the counter.

“Yeah?” The man leads forward.

“Has this guy been in town? He’s a pirate with a straw hat…” He reaches for Luffy’s bounty poster. Ann elbows him and he stops.

“I’m impressed you’re bold enough to eat in public commander of the Whitebeard Pirates second division, Portgas D Ace.” A marine walks in the door.

“Wh-Whitebeard?! The Whitebeard Pirates?!” The restaurant owner stammers.

“That dumb ass is part of the Whitebeard pirates?!” Someone else exclaims.

“Come to think of it, I have seen that mark on his back before!”

“That’s the mark of the Whitebeard Pirates!”

“What’s he doing here?”

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” Ann turns so the jolly roger on her arm is facing the marine captain.

“So, you’re here too, fourth division member, Gol D. Ann.” She grins. “What are two infamous pirates doing in this country?”

“I’m searching…” Ace spins on his stool and leans back against the counter. “..for my little brother.”

“What are you here for?” Ann retorts.

There’s only silence and the occasional sounds from outside.

“So? What do you want from me?” Ace asks.

“To let me capture you both quietly.”

“Nope. I think I’ll pass.”

“Agreed.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Smoker sighs. “I’m busy trying to find another pirate at the moment. To be honest, I have no interest in taking either of you in.”

“Then just look the other way.”

“Can’t.” The marine raises a smoking fist. Ace smirks. “Not as long as I’m a marine and you’re pirates.”

“That’s a bland reason. Let’s have some fun.” Ace stares him down.

“I’d rather not,” Ann mutters preparing to move out of the way.

There’s a distant cry that quickly gets louder. “Gum Gum ROCKET!”

A head meets Smoker’s back. He lets out a surprised yelp as he’s sent flying forward. Ann scrambles out of the way as Smoker crashes into the Ace and they both go through the wall(s). She ends up tripping on a stool and hits the floor.

Ann ignores the ensuing ruckus in favor of checking over her stomach. Seeing nothing wrong she stands up. Luffy is chowing down where Ace had been sitting, Smoker’s standing in the hole in the wall, and Ace is on the ground.

Luffy spits out his food. “You’re that smokey guy. What’re you doing here?”

“Bastard,” Smoker growls. 

“Hold it.” Luffy stuffs the rest of his food in his rubber cheeks. “Thank you for the meal.” Then he’s off with the smoke logia user trailing after him.

“Wait, Luffy! It’s me!” Ace leaves his sister behind.

“They ran off without paying,” the owner realizes.

Ann sighs pulling out her coin purse from a pocket in her shorts. “I’ll pay for both of them and some of the damage if you can make me some of that rice and meat Ace had to go.”

“Sure, no problem.”

With significantly lighter shorts Ann leaves the restaurant. She eats carefully as she makes her way back to the docks. She makes a quick pit stop to get a pair of cloaks. Better safe than sorry. They can’t keep getting delayed by getting recognized. The food’s gone by the time she makes it back to the docks.

“Have to do this fast,” Ann comments spotting the Straw Hat’s ship starting to leave. “Ace will have to deal with Striker.” She climbs up the side of the ship. It’s harder than usual as she refuses to use the assistance of her devil fruit. She ties her much smaller vessel to the Going Merry and hides out of sight of the crew.

“There’s no use showing myself if Lu’s not here.”

Ann lays in wait holding back giggles as the crew realizes they’re missing their captain. 

“I’m back.” There’s a thud.

“Sanji-san! Tony-kun!” No doubt Luffy used his rubber powers to get here faster.

Staying hidden Ann moves around to get a better look at her brother. It has been six years since she has seen him last. He’s definitely taller and stronger but he still has the same goofy grin and old straw hat. 

Luffy laughs. “Sorry about that, Sanji, Chopper.”

“Bastard!” The blond man grabs his captain’s vest. “Don’t you know your own strength?”

Ann holds back a snort. Why would Luffy bother holding back when he wants to be pirate king?

“I oughta throw you overboard.”

You’d be the one fishing him out, Ann thinks with a cruel smirk.

“He’s right. Don’t you know how much trouble you’ve caused?” The orange haired girl laments. “Act a little more like a captain.”

No surprise there. Ann sighs softly. Lu’s always been a reckless troublemaker. 

“Sorry.” Luffy tilts his head back to look at her. “Oh yeah, Ace.” He jumps up and leans over the guardrail. 

“Ace? You were with your brother,” the swordsmen asks.

“You sure we should just leave him,” the long-nosed one inquires.

“Well, he’ll be fine. Ace is strong.”

“And dumb and reckless,” Ann breathes. “Just like you.”

“So, how strong is he,” the reindeer chimes in.

“Well, let me put it like this: when we were younger I was never able to beat him in a fight and this was way back in the days before he ate a flame flame fruit. That’s how strong my big brother is.”

“You mean there’s a flesh and blood person you couldn’t beat?” Orange hair is surprised.

She shouldn’t be. There’s a few people he can’t or couldn’t beat. Including Sabo.

“The big brother of a monster is an even bigger monster,” Long nose concludes.

Ann sucks in a breath, clenches a fist and closes her eyes. He didn’t mean it like that. He didn’t mean it like that.

“I guess so,” Luffy agrees. “‘Cause Ace used to beat me up all the time. Heheh. But, I bet now I could kick his big butt. Hahahahahaha.”

“I’d like to see you back that claim up. So-” Ace jumps up landing on the guardrail behind Luffy. “Exactly whose ass is getting kicked?” Luffy tumbles to the deck floor.

“Oh hey, Ace.” Luffy smiles. “These are the nakama I was telling you about.”

“Nice to meet you.” Ace bows his head. “And thanks for taking care of my kid brother. I know he’s a handful.”

“Oh, no, not at all,” the crew choruses.

“C’mon, be honest. This is Luffy we’re talking about. Isn’t he a bit much to handle at times?”

“Not at all.”

“You’re good people.”

Wow. Just, wow. Ann struggles not to laugh.

“Well, sit down and relax. I’m sure you two have lots of catching up to do. I’ll make some tea,” Blondie offers.

“No. That’s thoughtful but I don’t want to impose.” Ace lights Blondie’s cigarette.

Ann does her best to hold her comments in. Don’t lie then play gentleman. The whole reason you wanted to come is to see Luffy for a few days. That directly leads to imposing on his crew, you moron.

“He’s not exactly what I expected.”

“I’ll say.”

“He’s polite, helpful, and gracious. The polar opposite of Luffy.”

“One of them only cares about stuffing his face. There’s no way these two could be brothers.”

Maybe not by blood.

“Well, the other only cares about his brother.”

Brothers and sisters.

“I wish I had a wonderful brother like that.”

“Brother? I wish I had a wonderful captain like that.”

You do. You just don’t realize it yet.

“Sanji,” the blue-haired girl scolds. “He’s kidding,” she tells Ace.

“See, I told you they were interesting,” Luffy laughs.

A line of ships appear within firing distance of the Going Merry.

“Baroque Works,” Bluenette exclaims. “Those are the billions’ ships.”

That girl is she…?

“Those guys again,” Luffy complains.

“Luffy,” Ace calls.

“Hmm?”

“Leave it to me. I’ll handle them.”

“He’s going all by himself?” Orange hair seems concerned.

“And in that dinky boat too,” Long nose adds.

It may be small but it’s perfect for him. Ann grins.

“I wouldn’t worry about him if I were you,” Swordsmen claims. “They don't let just anyone become the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.”

Very true. Good job, Mr. I Wear Too Much Green.

The Straw Hat crew gawks as Ace demolishes the Baroque Works ships.

“Show off,” Ann speaks from behind them.

They all jump and scramble to find the source of the voice.

“Who the hell are you?” Zoro reaches for a sword.

“Stupid marimo, be nice to the lady!” Sanji yells in his face.

She laughs.

“Hey Ruth!”

“Hello, Luffy. How are you?”

“I'm great. This is my crew.” He gestures to the odd gathering of people.

“You know this girl Luffy,” Nami questions her captain.

“She's my big sister. She and Ace argue about who's older all the time.”

“That's because I'm older.”

“Last week you said I was older,” Ace chimes in as he climbs aboard again.

She sticks her tongue out at him.

“Shishsihishi.” Luffy grins.

“Sorry, let me introduce myself,” Ann addresses her brother's crew. “I'm Ann, part of the fourth division of the Whitebeard Pirates. Some people, mostly Ace and Luffy, call me Ruth.”

“Only because you can be utterly ruthless when you want to be.”

“Yeah. She could totally kick our asses even if me and Ace work together.”

“Hey, Lu, whatever you do don't piss her off for the next for months,” Ace warns.

“Why?” Luffy tilts his head.

“Bad things happen. She's been really moody lately.”

“Why?”

Ann giggles. “Because I'm pregnant.”

“What?!”

“You're going to be an uncle.”

“Wow. That's so awesome!” Luffy grins. “Party! Party!”

They break out the alcohol. Ace joins in on the booze but Ann sticks to the tea Sanji offers her.

“Here’s to Fire Fist Ace,” Usopp shouts. “And White Flare Ann.”

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp clang their mugs together. “Cheers.”

“Wait a minute! Who said we’re joining your crew,” Ace demands from where he sits on a barrel. Ann sits on the floor by his feet.

“And to delicious drinks,” Usopp continues.

“Cheers.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Nami walks over to the siblings. “You can’t take anything they say seriously when they’re like this. They get all goofy when they drink.”

The other three continue to make up reasons to cheer.

“Ace, Ann, are you sure you don’t want to join us? It’ll be fun,” Luffy speaks with a mouthful of food.

“Sorry, Lu.” Ann smiles softly. “We’re on a mission.”

Ace winces. “I may or may not be taking us on a slight detour for a personal mission as well.” He takes a hefty gulp of his drink. “I’m tracking someone. A pirate named Blackbeard.”

“Of course you would,” Ann sighs.

“Blackbeard?” Usopp questions.

“I’ve heard of him,” Vivi states. “He’s the one who attacked Drum Kingdom.”

“Heard he injured a few civilians.” Sanji’s puts his cigarette out. “Why are you after a man like that?”

“You see, Blackbeard was a member of the second division of the Whitebeard Pirates. He was one of my own men but he committed the most unforgivable sin a pirate could.”

“What’s that?” Luffy tilts his head.

“He attacked one of his crewmates and jumped ship,” Ann explains. An arm stretches across her stomach protectively.

“As commander of his division, it’s my responsibility to take care of him.” Ace downs the last of his drink.

“I thought we had already talked about this.” Ann glares up at him. “You said you wouldn’t go after him.”

“I won’t. I’m not going to confront him,” he asserts looking into his sister’s eyes. “But keeping tabs on his whereabouts isn’t going to hurt anyone.”

Ann sighs again. “Fine.”

“I heard Blackbeard was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba. So, that’s where I’m headed.”

“Just you?”

“No, you’re coming with me. Unless you want to stay here with Lu. I can come pick you up later.”

“I’ll go with you.”

“Just remember, you have a baby to think about.”

“I know,” Ann whines.

“This is why I didn’t want you to come with me.”

“But, it’s last mission I can go on for months if not years.” Ann sinks down lower. Her back almost on the floor.

“Wow. I haven’t heard that much whining since Luffy was seven.”

“Hey,” said brother protests.

“You were a crybaby back then and you know it.”

“Ann,” Luffy starts whining. “Ace is being mean to me.”

“Ace be nice.” She slaps her twin’s leg with a slight added boost of haki.

“Ow. Hey.” Ace complains. “That hurts.”

“Whaaaa,” Luffy gasps. “Ruth can do the fist of love too.”

“What!?” Ann scrunches her eyebrows and frowns. “Oh hell no. Fuck that.”

The siblings laugh.

“Hey, isn’t Yuba our destination too?” Nami questions once they calm down.

“Exactly.” Vivi pulls out a map. “We just entered the Sandora River. We’ll take it to Erumalu where we’ll dock and then proceed on foot until we reach Yuba, here.” She points on the map. “The leader of the Rebel Army is there. That’s where we're going.”

“You don’t say.” Ace looks down at the map. “You mind if we tag along?”

“Nami, Vivi, I’ll follow you anywhere. Just tell me where to go.” Sanji gushes with hearts in his eyes.

“Hopefully it’s off of a cliff.”

“What did you say, Zoro!”

“Cool it you too,” Nami scolds.”Well.” Nami turns back to their guests. “Looks like you’ll be with us for a while Ace, Ann.”

“Haha. We’re all really happy to have you aboard.” Usopp agrees.

“Shishsihishi.” Luffy holds up his mug. “This is gonna be fun! To Ace and Ann!”

Everyone clangs their tankards together. “Cheers!”


End file.
